


Polyamory

by YourAnonymousGod



Series: Ianto Discord Pride Prompts [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Cake, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: "We have to make Ianto his cake! Then we can have some fun."
Relationships: Jack Harkness/John Hart/Ianto Jones
Series: Ianto Discord Pride Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Polyamory

"John! You are _not_ helping!"

"First off, you need to calm down!" John clung to Jack's biceps as the man shook him aggressively, making it feel like his brain was being tossed around in this skull. Thankfully, he didn't have to endure the torture much longer as the time in the kitchen buzzed and Jack let out an alarmed noise, racing to the small, open kitchen in the apartment. John followed along at a much less panicked pace, watching happily as the immortal bent over to peek at the tray in the oven which held the cake they were baking. He spent a few moments ogling while Jack retrieved some oven mitts to pull the undoubtedly hot tray out.

"Still winning Rear of the Year." John smirked, moving to his side as Jack placed the tray on the counter, using a knife to wedge the layer out of the tray and setting it next to two other identical ones, each dyed red. But John had other ideas, taking the knife from him and pushing Jack by the hips until his lower back hit the counter edge, slotting himself up against his lover.

"John, we don't have time." Jack whined as John kissed him, hand grabbing at places while the immortal squirmed. John just growled, nipping at the man's bottom lip. He was unfortunately forced away as Jack settled him with a glare. "We have to make Ianto his cake! Then we can have some fun."

"Fine." John huffed, watching as Jack piled the three layers on top of each other, making sure they were perfectly aligned.

"I let you eat the cake mix, be grateful." Jack scolded him, reaching over to grab a bowl. "You can do the icing too, if you'd like."

"Why would I want to do the icing?" John asked as if he'd been insulted a thousand times over but Jack just looked at him as he stirred the mixture to make some purple icing. They stared at each other, neither looking away even as John grew uncomfortable, shifting on his feet as Jack just stirred. Jack didn't even look away when he placed the bowl down and grabbed another, this time mixing blue icing. It was when he was about to start the pink lot did John break away, cursing.

"Give me the fucking icing."

~~~

Ianto walked into the foyer of the flat complex with a heavy sigh, shaking off the rain which had decided to pelt down once he got out of the Hub and soak his suit through. It had been sunny that morning so his coat was left at home but Welsh weather had betrayed him again. So, Ianto took the lift, not wanting to stalk up to the fourth floor with his trousers sticking uncomfortably to him. He watched as the red number changed from G to 1, the almost quiet music playing in the background as the box was lifted up the lift shaft. It was quite boring but then again lifts were unless you had to eager ex-time agents with you. Ianto caught sight of himself in the mirror and scowled, looking like a drowned cat and trying his best to make his hair look at least a little bit normal.

Finally, the lift dinged and the doors opened to the fourth floor. Ianto stepped out, fishing the key from his soggy pocket and found the door that led to the apartment he shared with Jack and John, who had disappeared off after lunch that day and no one knew where they'd gone. It was his birthday, and he thought the two wanted to see a movie together, Ianto's idea as they seemed to have forgotten. Ianto hoped they hadn't gotten themselves killed or worse, unlocking the door and swinging it open.

"Oh."

After he'd entered the place, Ianto was faced with a naked Jack who held a balloon in front of his crotch. Ianto shut the door behind him and went to say something but found himself lost for words, not expecting a sight like that. He couldn't deny he liked the show.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ianto eventually asked.

"Only around five or so minutes. Betty warned us that she'd seen your car pull in." Ianto nodded, not saying anything about the whole nakedness or the fact that the balloon was slightly opaque.

"Is John home?"

"Maybe."

"Okay...I'm gonna go make a coffee, then and god I need to get out of this suit." Ianto made to venture into the kitchen but Jack's arm flew out and grasped Ianto by the tie, balloon falling from his grasp.

"No! I'm mean, no. I have other ideas, ones that will definitely warm you up." Jack lips found and Ianto couldn't and didn't want to say no when he was led towards their bedroom.

~~~

Later on, with Ianto very much warmed up but not so dry, he curled up against Jack who was tapping away at his wrist strap annoyingly. Ianto let out a huff, batting at his arm.

"What are you doing?" Jack looked down at Ianto but didn't reply straight away, pressing a kiss to his forehead and pulling him close.

"You'll see in a second." Ianto frowned but rested his head on Jack's chest, waiting when the door to the bedroom opened and in stepped John with a cake. Ianto tilted his head, sitting up and looking at it. The icing was coloured like the bisexual flag and smaller Welsh flag stuck out of the top with what he assumed was a pteranodon sitting in the middle though it was a little misshapen and droopy. A glance at Jack showed Ianto the man beaming, John setting the tray on his lap and Ianto couldn't help the smile as he took in the decoration. The blue section was larger than the other two, and he could see the sponge through the small gaps in the pink icing.

"You two are so loud." John complained as he took his space on the large bed. "You know how distracting that is while I'm trying to ice a cake?"

"You were baking a cake while we had sex?" Ianto raised an eyebrow and John winked, arm slipping around Ianto's bare waist. Jack moved closer, careful as to not jolt the cake.

"We made it earlier but _someone_ messed up the first lot of cake mix, so we had to start again" Ianto nodded, reaching out to scoop up some of the icing and licking it off. "You got home before we could finish decorating it.'

"Would you believe this immortal bastard was panicking?" John laughed as he leaned forward to kiss Ianto's shoulder. Ianto rolled his eyes.

"You're both idiots."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
